


Kankri's Secret Fetish

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), F/M, First Time, Multi, Pee, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: After noticing someone peeping on him and Latula having some kinky fun, Mituna discovers that Kankri has a thing for piss, specifically girls pissing. Mituna's delighted to find that Kankri shares a fetish with him, and does the obvious thing for the situation - arrange an orgy for their friends to indulge their desires and then fuck them silly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"God, Tulip, I fucking love you so fucking much," Mituna exclaimed, lifting his head from where it had been nestled against his matesprit's breasts and sliding forward to plant a kiss on her lips. 

"Hell yeah, right back atcha Tuna babe. Hanging out with you today's been hella great," Latula replied with a laugh before pulling him in for an extended makeout session. Mituna gave an enthusiastic squeal into the kiss as his reply before closing his eyes and happily reciprocating Latula's snogging. It really had been a wonderful afternoon - they'd been in a dreambubble with a large park setting full of all sorts of walls, railings, and other weirder structures, all of which was perfect for having fun skateboarding and trying all of the raddest tricks, as well as just hanging around and shooting the breeze with various friends who passed through the bubble. And now the dream landscape had progressed to evening, and they'd spent the last little while sprawled out on the grass just enjoying each other's company. 

"Mmph, fuck yes. Hey, Tula what do you say we fuck right here and now," Mituna said, not really breaking their kiss to talk and thus having his speech muffled. Nonetheless Latula seemed to get the general idea, since she giggled and slid her thighs apart, and Mituna's hand quickly slid down to the waistband of her red shorts and then inside of those, and her panties. Neither of them even glanced around as Mituna started to finger his girlfriend and Latula responded by rubbing at his dick through his pants. When they'd first arrived in the dreambubbles the two of them had made at least a little effort to find somewhere private, but with how much sex happened around here and how easily a bubble could shift and turn your private place very public, these days neither of them thought twice about banging anywhere and everywhere. 

"Nngh! Hell yeah, but first I gotta take a massive fucking leak. Man, I guess that Mountain Dew slurpee I got earlier went right to my bladder," Latula replied, still kissing at Mituna's lips and rocking against his hand but starting to slide out from under him as if to get up to do her business.

"Hah I bet so, god that was huge. I can't believe this dreambubble had such an awesome Troll Seven-Eleven right here," Mituna said, reminiscing about the three or four snack runs they'd gone on to fuel their day of romping around the park. He was a bit hazy on remembering much about the Troll Seven-Elevens back on Beforus, but he was pretty sure this one was way better than those ever had been. After a moment more, his attention turned to the naughtier implications of what Latula had just said. "Ehehehe, Latula, you should just piss your fucking panties, god that would give me the biggest and hardest fucking boner ever." 

"Oh, I'm tempted, babez, that's always super hot. Though your boner feels pretty hard already, how much harder can ya get?" she said with a laugh, grinding her palm against Mituna's dick through the fabric of his pants. She paused a moment to kiss his cheek and ear before continuing, "But I'm kinda feeling like being naughty in another way right now." 

"Ooh? Tell me, Latula, tell me tell me tell me!" Mituna suddenly found himself in breathless excitement about what his girlfriend might have in mind for one of their favorite mutual kinks. He ground his hand down eagerly on her vulva, though realized that might not have been the most comfortable situation for her bladder. 

"Mmm, well, we've been kinda lying here for a while right? I keep looking up at that branch there and thinking it'd be fun to climb up there and take a piss off of it," Latula said, motioning up above them. Mituna turned his head and looked at the large tree limb hanging over them, maybe fifteen or twenty feet up - his attention hadn't been off in that direction, but now that Latula mentioned it he was suddenly very excited for the idea. 

"Oh, hell yes, do it! Hah that'll be so awesome, like, I wanna see the sexy teal waterfall you make from that high up," Mituna said, quickly scrambling up to his knees and pumping both fists. Latula pushed herself up afterwards, then quickly got to her feet and headed towards the tree. She scampered her way up to the branch, then sidled along it until she was not too far from overhead where Mituna was. "Fuck yes."

"Fuck yes!" Latula replied excitedly, seeming to effortlessly keep her balance as she squatted down on the branch and pulled her shorts down. Soon enough she was in position, and Mituna ogled up at her teal vulva that was now fully exposed. "Hah, babe, you wanna be in the splash zone or not? Ya got about five seconds to decide here." 

"Ooh, um, maybe I'll just watch!" Mituna quickly picked one way, and hurried off to the side. His girlfriend gave him teal showers plenty often, and this time he was just excited to see the huge stream she'd make from up there as it glistened in the light of the setting human-universe sun. As he took a few steps back, he glanced over at one of the walls nearby, and just happened to catch a glimpse of something orange behind it. A horn, and some tufts of black hair below it, evidently from someone snooping on them from there. 

"And here I go, ahhh!" Latula announced, and a few moments later a patter of liquid onto grass could be heard. "Uh, hey babe, didn't ya want to watch?" Mituna had already turned to the wall and taken a few large steps to get most of the way there.

"Hah!" Mituna's bolted around the edge of the wall and grabbed onto an arm before the figure there could move away. In his grasp was a familiar red sweater, and he pulled it and its wearer out and back towards the tree. "Oh my fucking god, Latula, look who I just found spying on us!" 

"Pff, hey Kankz," Latula said, waving over. She was pissing at full strength by now, a thick teal stream projecting out from her and arcing down to hit the ground somewhere below and in front of her. Mituna eagerly shuffled towards her to get a better view of the spectacle, and he was almost too entranced by it to even notice that lack of reluctance in the troll he was dragging along with him.

"Yes, hello Latula. May I ask what you are doing?" Kankri said, his gaze fixed upwards at the girl on the branch as Mituna led him closer, getting himself to a fairly close vantage point to watch his girlfriend do her business. 

"Umm, hello, she's pissing out of a tree, duh," Mituna said with a laugh, gesturing excitedly at the stream flowing through the air in front of them. 

"Yes, indeed. Latula, do I really need to tell you how problematic urination is highly public -- er, I mean public urination is highly problematic? Because it, um, uh," Kankri's voice trailed off, apparently too distracted by what he was witnessing to keep from tripping over his words. 

"Pfft, Kankles, it's just peeing, everyone does it all over the dreambubz," Latula said with a laugh, swaying her hips a little and thus waving her stream back and forth across the ground next to them. "Like, have you never pissed in a park like this?" 

"Um, I admit I slightly problematically urinated behind a bush a little earlier," Kanrki said, his voice a bit quiet now. "But this is a quite different situation, because... because..." he trailed off once again, and when Mituna glanced over he could see Kankri's attention was still fixed firmly towards Latula's crotch and the pee stream emerging from it. "I mean, you're a _girl_ , and -"

"And girls pissing is _**fucking hot!**_ " Mituna declared excitedly, grinning up at Latula and giving a thumbs-up. After watching her a few more moments he glanced at Kankri again, who was standing there silently, his mouth hanging slightly open and blushing a deep red. "Hah! I think Kankri agrees with me! Tulip doesn't he look like he's totally turned on by this?" 

"Ooh, I think you're right, babe. Heh, Kankri, like the view down there?" Latula teased, sounding quite amused. She was still pissing just as strong as ever, and she rotated her body a bit to aim her stream so it landed maybe a foot away from where Kankri was standing - he didn't flinch, and if anything leaned slightly towards the stream in front of his face. "Whoa, no kidding, he's like entranced. Kankz dude, you coulda just asked to watch me piss anytime you wanted, it's no biggie." 

"No, I'm not - I mean yes - no," Kankri babbled a bit, still watching intently as Latula shifted in her squat again to aim herself around more of the grass. "I realize it's, uh, a very problematic thing to, um, be attracted to, hypothetically of course, and - ah," he paused and swallowed deeply. By now Latula was finally finishing up, the last of her urine dribbling down first onto the grass right below her then onto the tree branch. "I mean to say, one should - shouldn't - feel the need to - um, I think I need to be leaving." With that he quickly hurried off back to the other side of the wall and away. 

"Wait, Kankri, you're gonna miss watching us fuck!" Mituna called after him with a laugh. He then turned back to Latula, who had already hopped off of the branch, rolled a bit towards him, then hopped up to pounce on him and grind her crotch on his. "Aww, hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah! See I knew you were turned on by piss!" Mituna declared, jumping up from behind the couch he'd been hiding behind for the last few minutes. 

"Argh!" Kankri almost jumped off of the seat in surprise, flailing around for a moment. He reached for his whistle and blew it loudly, then for the mouse for his computer to close the browser windows displayed on the large screen in front of him. But Mituna flopped over the back of the couch and sprawled across Kankri's body to grab the mouse with both hands, clasping it firmly and also flailing around his elbow enough to knock Kankri's whistle away, putting an end to the piercing sound echoing around the room and forcing Kankri to return to talking. "Mituna this is exceedingly inappropriate... why..." 

"Haha, fucker, I caught you!" Mituna said with a victorious cackle, shoving the mouse and the nearby keyboard off of the side table and out of reach. "No trying to deny it!" 

"Fine, whatever. But first, please do not touch my bulge," Kankri said, sounding partly irritated but partly defeated. "I understand your propensity for juvenile quote-unquote pranks, but unwanted sexual touching should be understood to be unacceptable even in those contexts."

"Huh? Oh, oops, sorry," Mituna said, realizing that Kankri had his pants unzipped and that one of his forearms was indeed pressing against his exposed dick. He quickly crawled up off of Kankri and got into a kneeling position next to him. Kankri went to pull his underwear and pants back up, but not before Mituna had a chance to get a good view of his erection. "Heheheh, holy shit Kankri, you have a huge fucking dong, the rumors are true." 

"I have no comment on this, except that it is quite problematic that anyone to even claim to have such knowledge," Kankri said, giving an exaggerated annoyed sigh as he zipped up his pants. "Speaking of which, it is in fact exceptionally problematic that you would have been stalking me back to this bubble and then watching me as I engaged in, ahem, intimate behavior. You... you didn't bring Latula with you, did you?" Kankri glanced around the room nervously.

"Nah, just me. And I'm no more problematic than you since you were just going and spying on Latula and me as she was pissing and then we were gonna fuck," Mituna said, crossing his arms. 

"I, uh, perhaps I was just approaching to see what the source of the loud and highly obscene conversations in the bubble were, with no intention of inappropriately voyeuring on anyone," Kankri replied, not sounding like he had much confidence that was remotely believable. "Anyway, wait, why are you not still in that bubble engaging in such carnal activities with her? As distasteful as the concept is, it sounds incredibly problematic and also unlike you to decide to follow me rather than doing... whatever it was that you and she would have been doing." 

"Pfft, nah bro, she and I totally banged. And cuddled and hung out some more and did a bunch after that. That was like, two goddamn days ago. I just found my way back to the same bubble so I could see how much of a weirdo perv you were," Mituna said with a laugh.

"Mmm," Kankri squinted a bit as he stared at Mituna. "That sounds quite suspect, since I don't recall you being either a time or space player, who I believe would be the ones with the expertise required to manage to deliberately return to a dreambubble one has previously occupied."

"Nope! But I'm friends with a bunch of them!" Mituna grinned, pointing at himself. "And guess what, they're pretty helpful with that sort of thing if you offer to suck their nooks!" He stuck out his tongue, then slid it around his lips suggestively. 

"That... huh... um... ew," Kankri said, still staring with his eyes narrowed. "I could begin a lecture about how problematic it is to exchange aspect-related expertise for sexual services, but honestly I would prefer to drop this subject at the moment."

"Yeah! We need to go back to talking about how you have a huge fetish for piss," Mituna said, chuckling and nodding towards the computer screen in front of them. Arranged across it were three porn pictures of urinating women, two trolls and one human. "Heheheh, those are pretty hot. But really, was watching Latula take a whiz out of a tree not enough to just make your dick explode already?" 

"Um, well, yes, I admit that was quite an alluring sight and I suppose I should thank you for perhaps unwittingly leading me to a closer vantage point," Kankri said, then paused and blushed an even deeper red upon realizing what he was saying. "But, uh, if hypothetically I were to be... self-pleasuring to that thought - which I am decidedly not saying is actually what was happening - I do not believe wanting some additional visual aids would in any way detract from the attractiveness of Latula performing such a perverse act." 

"Uh-huh, totally hypothetical that you were jerking it there, with having your dick out and looking at piss porn and, you know, jerking it right there while I was watching," Mituna replied, rolling his eyes. "Soooo... Kankri, why didn't you tell anyone you were into piss?"

"What... what sort of question is that? Why would anyone tell anyone of such a shameful and personal secret of that nature? Except if, I suppose, they were cornered by someone problematically stalking them to watch them problematically masturbate to their problematic and gross interests?" Kankri looked down at his thighs and sighed. "I really should not find myself aroused by such things, but I do not know how to help it. It is extremely problematic but it's just so... appealing to watch people urinate. Especially ladies, where I cannot help but feel an even greater attraction that I cannot explain." 

"Well duh, that's kind of how kinks work, moron," Mituna rolled his eyes again. "And you tell people about them to have hot kinky sex, duh. How else are you gonna get a cute girl to piss so you can watch without telling her you're into it? I mean, besides hiding behind a wall in the park to spy on them." 

"Well... yes, I suppose that would be logical," Kankri said, still holding his head down and keeping his hands pressed between his knees. "But really, is it even remotely feasible to expect that anyone would actually willingly perform such an act for you?" 

"Depends who it is, duh," Mituna said. "But yeah there's tons of people into piss. Or at least who'd be down to piss for a buddy who was into that. Or even piss on them." 

"Piss... on them?" Kankri looked up, a hint of intrigue in his voice. "You... you mean there are actually people who would do that? Girls, even?"

"Fuck yeah there are! It's the dreambubbles, dude, everyone's hella kinky and down to fuck," Mituna replied, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Hah, the only problem is some of them might actually, y'know, wanna get laid if they're gonna do that for you." 

"...Oh." Kankri blinked and took a moment to ponder what Mituna had just said. "I, um, must admit I have thought a little about the subject. And," he continued, pausing to take a deep sigh, "I would be willing to retire my oath of celibacy, which after all has merely been a personal choice, under the circumstances of a friendly and attractive female troll or human who wished to urinate on me and then... engage in sexual acts." 

"Awesome! So, how does tomorrow sound?" 

"...What?" 

"How about tomorrow for having girls piss on you and fuck you?" Mituna stuck out his tongue. 

"I... don't understand," Kankri gave a confused look. "How would you know there would be someone who would... want to do that with me, tomorrow? Where and how would I even find such a someone?" 

"Asking our friends, duh! I already have a few, I'll try to find more," Mituna said proudly, then reached into his pocket and grabbed a slip of paper. "Here's the directions for getting to the right bubble at the right time tomorrow. Holy shit this is gonna be so much fun." 

"You've... you've already arranged this?" Kankri looked at Mituna, at the piece of paper he was handed, then at Mituna again. "How? Why? ... This isn't some sort of attempt to entrap me, is it?" 

"Because sex and watersports are fucking awesome, that's why! And it's fun to help friends get laid," Mituna cackled with glee. "And nope, I swear it's real, the only entrapping is gonna be when someone climbs on top of you for hot sex." 

"Well, alright, I suppose I'll plan on being there," Kankri said, his voice wavering with some excitement but some nervousness.

"Fuck yeah you will be! Oh, and also, as a token of good faith," Mituna said, proceeding to uncaptchalogue something from his sylladex. "Here's a pair of Latula's panties with a wet spot on the crotch because she totally pissed through them." 

"Oh, um, wow," Kankri stared at what Mituna had just offered him, before taking it gently by the sides of the waistband and holding it up to inspect. It was indeed a white pair of panties with a teal wet spot across the bottom. "Well, thank you, I suppose. Though I would be remiss not to comment about how problematic it is for you to even have these, much less for you to give them to me." 

"What, how the fuck is it problematic?" Mituna crossed his arms and frowned again. "Latula thought it was cute that you were so into watching her earlier, so she squatted down and pissed through her underwear then gave me them to give to you. She told me to tell you're totally free to sniff 'em or lick 'em or jerk off in 'em or whatever else you wanna do. And that she was looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"...Oh," Kankri said, pausing for a moment and slowly bringing the pair of panties closer to his body. "Well, um, tell her I said thank you and that I'll look forward to seeing her there then. And I suppose the same for you as well," he added, lifting the underwear up to inspect more closely. "However, not to be horribly rude, but would you mind giving me some privacy? I would like to continue what I was beginning before you jumped over my couch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I ended up really liking the idea we chatted about so I went ahead and started writing it. Hope it still fits sorta what you had in mind for your Kankri prompt. <:
> 
> The last two chapters to come in the near future, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa fuck look Kankri's here!" Mituna called out, pointing excitedly at the door. Kankri winced a little as the attention in the room directed towards him, and he meekly stepped inside. 

"Yes, hello, I suppose I am. For... what you invited me for," Kankri said, shuffling over to Mituna and glancing around nervously. "I... didn't really expect there to be so many of our friends..." 

"Well what the fuck did you expect dude? I told you I was gonna get girls here to piss on you, and I got all of them!" Mituna declared proudly. He then grinned over to Latula, who was walking in their direction and slurping at a can of Mountain Dew. "High-five for me being awesome at scheduling orgies babe!" 

"Hell fucking yeah!" Latula enthusiastically smacked at his hand, then proceeded to give Kankri's rear a much lighter slap. Kankri jumped a few inches forwards nonetheless, and looked like he was about to jump into a lecture until Latula leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush bright red and start to mumble. "Heyyyy Kankz, good to see ya here! I wouldn't have really believed you'd show up if it wasn't for Future Damara talking about how great the piss orgy ended up being." 

"Well, I did, for... something that I suppose you could refer to in that way," Kankri said, looking down at the ground and still blushing. He paused for a moment, then added, "And thank you for your greeting, it was, ah, much appreciated if unexpected. And I hope I would not be too bold in wanting to reciprocate." He raised his head to lean over and give a quick peck on Latula's cheek, and hold his hand out over her butt before giving it a tentative pat. 

"Heheheh, no probz, that's what the point is," Latula replied with a laugh. "Man, I'd never have thought we'd get you in for doing anything like this. Maybe you're getting a bit rad, dude," she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "Also, I hope ya enjoyed the little gift that Mituna passed along yesterday!" 

"Um, yes, I enjoyed it quite a great deal. Thank you," Kankri mumbled in reply, leaning his head in on Latula's shoulder. He paused while she nuzzled against the top of his head, and Mituna clapped giddily at the sight. "Mmm. And I'm very glad to see you here, Latula, if I'm going to be doing something like... this."

"And would you be glad to see me as well, Kanny?" another voice piped up, and Porrim reached in to tousle his hair. Kankri lifted his head off of Latula's shoulder to look over at her. "I also wouldn't have expected to find you here for such a thing, but since you are I wouldn't miss it for the world. Perhaps you've finally matured a bit when it comes to sexual topics." 

"Perhaps I have and perhaps I haven't, but either way I do not appreciate such snide comments," Kankri turned to her and breathed a sigh of annoyance. Nonetheless he took a moment to slowly look up and down her body - she was wearing her usual dress so it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but apparently knowing what she was about to do to him prompted a more careful look. "And yes, yes, I am glad to see you as well, Porrim. I am... less sure if I should be glad to see her, though." Kankri motioned to another troll who had appeared next to Porrim.

"Yes, you should. I am the best at piss and sex and piss sex," Damara said simply, reaching to her skirt and flipping up the front to show off her lacy red-and-white striped panties while also taking a large slurp from the can of Coca-Trolla she was holding.

"Very well. I suppose I can't be too surprised that the three of you are here. But what about them?" Kankri motioned to the other three trolls in the room, who were chatting over by a table that was topped with a mountain of cans and bottles of soda, water, and other beverages. "What did you do to poor innocent Aranea to rope her into such a lewd event?" 

"Oh, there was no roping required! I was more than happy to accept Mituna's invitation as soon as he extended it. And I am flattered by your appraisal of me as pure and innocent, but you know, even the most innocuous nerdy girl can be quite kinky. And - mmmmmmmmph!" Aranea had just closed her eyes and settled into exposition mode when Meenah's hand clasped over her mouth.

"Love ya Serks but if ya get into whatebber you were gonna say we're all gonna wet our panties here before we get to take a leak on this guy," Meenah said, rolling her eyes, then turned her gaze to Kankri. "I mean, Kankri, you've probably been enough of an asshole to piss off eferryone here, so now we get to show how we feel. And by that I mean piss all over ya. And anyway, it's the dreambubbles, we're all bored kinky fuckers, and you turning into a kinky fucker too might be the most interesting thing that's happened here in a long whale." 

"Eeeeee it really is!" Meulin added in an excited squeal. "Oh em gee Kankri do mew know how many furriendfics me and all of the other Mewlins have written that might end up being canon now? Ooh, purrhaps I can show you some of them later and you can see if there's anything more you want to do!" 

"Yes, I think that covers everyone's reasons. As surprising as it may be, you have plenty of friends here who are turned on, or at least... intrigued, by the idea of indulging your fetish," Porrim said with a smirk. Then she slid her legs apart slightly and hiked her dress up to the side, revealing her bare crotch underneath. "Now... I believe all of us have quite full bladders at this point, so you boys should be getting down to your underwear." 

"Fuck yeah!" Mituna quickly unzipped his jumpsuit and wiggled out of it, leaving himself just wearing a pair of boxers. He grinned over at Kankri, who was just staring blankly. "Kankri get naked bro and we'll get fuckin' drenched! With everyone's piss!" 

"Um, yes, but," Kankri said, blinking, "We, as in both of us? And I was not informed of the necessity of removing my clothes for such an event. That seems highly inappropriate given how many people are around watching." 

"Well, Mituna wanted to be involved too, after going to the effort of arranging this all," Porrim said with a shrug. "You'll be our primary, ahem, target, but he was hoping you would sit on his lap. After all, with six of us there should be plenty of piss to share. And also, we will all be getting to various states of undress quite soon, that tends to be how orgies work." 

"Very well," Kankri replied, glancing over to Mituna and then back to Porrim. He began to slide his sweater up his body, but came to a stop when it was bunched near his armpits and glanced around the room nervously once again. "I must say this feels quite improper to be doing with so many people staring." 

"Coddamn it, Vantas. It's not like you even got any glubbing boobs," Meenah said, rolling her eyes. Then in a quick motion she proceeded to pull her tank top up to her chin, exposing her breasts and proceeding to turn back and forth to show them off to the room. Mituna gave a wolf-whistle, and Meenah flipped him the middle finger but also gave a wink. "Sea? If I can do this you can take your top off."

"... Very well, then," Kankri said with a sigh, and with that slid his sweater off over his head and stored it safely in his sylladex. He then began to fiddle with the zipper of his high-waisted pants and started to pull it down, but once again slowed as it neared his waist. "To be honest removing my pants seems even more terrifyingly scandalous." 

"Yeah right, I'm pretty sure yer just fishin' around for more girls to flash you," Meenah said, rolling her eyes as she pulled her lowered her shirt down again and re-adjusted the bikini top she was wearing underneath to fit properly over her chest. "Serks, can you handle this one?" 

"Yes, Meenah, I believe I can!" Aranea turned to Kankri with a warm smile. "Not to further shatter your adorable illusions of my innocence, but you will likely be surprised to know that at the moment I am not wearing any panties at all. So, by doing this I am exposing myself even more than I presume you will be once you remove your pants," she said, proceeding to lift up her skirt and thrust her hips forward to show off her bare vulva. "So, if I am showing you this, would you not at least be able to show me your underwear?" 

"Oh. Um, alright," Kankri said softly, staring intently but proceeding to unzip his pants and then slowly slide them down. After kicking off his shoes he stepped out of them, leaving himself wearing just a pair of underpants. "Is this acceptable for this occasion?" 

"Yes, it's purrfect!" Meulin said, giggling excitedly with her hands over her mouth. Then she reached to grab two long strips of silky fabric from a nearby table. "Just one more thing! We thought it would be even more furrotic if we blindfolded you before peeing on you." She proceeded to walk up behind Kankri.

"Hahah, Kankri won't get to see the naked girls. And by the way, nice tighty-whiteys, dude," Mituna teased as Meulin draped one of the strips of fabric over Kankri's eyes. But then Aranea took the other one from her and walked over to Mituna with a knowing smile. "Aww, wait, me too? But I wanna see the naked girls..." 

"Oh, fear not, you will. Just, after you've been given your shower and finished your end of the bargain," Aranea said, stepping behind Mituna and placing a blindfold over his eyes. As she tied it around the back of his head, Mituna reached back and slid a hand under her skirt to fondle her bare butt with a giggle. Aranea gasped, then chuckled too. "Oh, my, someone seems eager! Don't worry, Mituna, you'll get to touch all of the butts you want soon enough. And have _plenty_ of fun." She planted a kiss on his neck, and reached around to give one slow, teasing stroke against his dick through his underwear. 

"Hah, Serks, that's Tuna you're talking about. He'll never touch enough butts to be satisfied," Meenah said with a laugh, giving Mituna's rear enough of a swat to cause him to yelp. "I dunno why we put up with this buoy. Actually I do, it's 'cause if there's anything he likes more than groping it's lickin' nooks. 'Preciate how you're willing to do that whenever, wherever, guppy," she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek too. 

"Yes, indeed! It is quite lovely," Aranea said, having already moved away from behind where Mituna was. "Anyway, now that both of them are blindfolded it's time for the rest of us to undress. Or rather, to undress each other, since that is decidedly more fun. For instance, I am currently removing your girlfriend's shirt, Mituna. And enjoying feeling her bare rumblespheres underneath, they are quite nice." 

"Hell yeah, babe!" Latula said with a laugh. Mituna whimpered a bit at what was being described, holding his hands together behind his back and squirming as he tried to quell his desperate urge to pull off his blindfold and see what was missing. Apparently Latula noticed, since she giggled again. "Heh, don't worry hon, we'll get to you soon enough. Not like we're gonna get fucking each other and leave you out." 

"Heehee, that would be purretty mean," Meulin's voice piped up excitedly, sounding like it was coming from waist level. "Fur reference I'm removing Meenah's jeans and kissing at her thighs near her bikini!" 

"Mmm, shell yeah you are, Meumix. Though you betta be careful, with how much I gotta take a leak your face might end up being a litterbox if you're too rough," Meenah said with a laugh. "Hah, wonder what we'd have to promise to get the buoys to stand there blindfolded while we had an orgy to ourselves over here." 

"Oh, I imagine Kankri wouldn't do anything nearly as _problematic_ as removing his blindfold when he wasn't supposed to. Mituna... well, I wouldn't make any bets there, though really this isn't anything he hasn't seen countless times before," Porrim added in a teasing voice, sounding like she was walking up behind where Kankri was standing. Sure enough, he soon let out a loud gasp, and Porrim laughed. "Yes Kanny, that is my naked body pressing against your back. Lovely, isn't it? Mmm. Anyway, let's get you two in position." 

"Yes. In position for us to piss on," Damara's voice appeared behind Mituna's ear, and she grabbed one of his hands and pushed it against her body. Mituna giggled as she dragged his fingertips around to allow him to feel she was wearing a silky pair of panties, a similarly silky bra, and nothing else in between. She pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck, then pushed him forward. "Let's go. Some of us need to go to the bathroom." 

Damara led Mituna across the room, then sat him down on a tiled floor. A few moments later Kankri was guided to sit on his lap, and with a giggle Mituna wrapped his arms around his friend's upper body. "Yesss dude are you fuckin' ready to get pissed on?" 

"About as ready as one could ever be for such an act, I suppose," Kankri said, sounding nervous. He shifted around a bit in Mituna's lap, then added, "Um, Mituna, I can feel your bulge against my backside." 

"Fuck yeah I got a big boner about all of this! You should keep moving like that it feels good," Mituna replied enthusiastically. He then reached down and placed his hand on the front of Kankri's underwear and started to rub. "Uhh Kankri... I can feel your giant fucking bulge against my hand hahahaha." 

"Uh, yes, I suppose you can." Kankri gently rocked his hips against Mituna's touch with a small sigh, and Mituna let out a much louder grunt to indicate that he was enjoying Kankri's motions as well. "In that case I suppose I can... continue doing this, for both of our benefits." 

"Eeee they're fucking already! I told mew guys!" Meulin's voice squealed up from behind them, apparently having climbed onto the table located a bit behind where Mituna was sitting. The rest of the girls had gotten in a semicircle around them, it sounded like, and were settling in for what they were about to do.

"I am not sure I would characterize this as, and I quote, 'fucking'," Kankri said, sighing but not stopping what he was doing. "But... I suppose, given the circumstances I already find myself in, I admit I could consider potentially participating in something that might qualify as such an action with you later, Mituna. Especially if Latula were interested in becoming involved too." 

"Hell yeah, dude. We're never not down for a threesome," Latula piped up with an excited laugh. 

"Mmm, indeed you aren't. Anyway, Mituna, as adorable as Kankri's dry-humping is I would ask you keep it from indeed turning into any more vigorous sort of activity. Some of us had already claimed being your first lays of the afternoon, it would be a pity if you got off too soon," Porrim said. "But now, I suppose it's time for the main event. Perhaps you two could kiss each other and then all of us will start?" 

"I... I suppose I would not object to kissing Mituna," Kankri said, turning his head a little. Mituna reached up to feel where his cheek was and eagerly dived in, mashing his lips against Kankri's. Kankri gasped a little and kissed back, tentatively and gently. "Mmm." 

Just about then a gush of liquid sprayed across their cheeks, accompanied by a sigh that definitely belonged to Porrim. Kankri gasped and Mituna squealed, though their lips remained locked together as she proceeded to pee back and forth across their faces. And soon enough a few light patters of liquid hitting the floor were heard, followed soon by more flows of warm liquid against them - some onto Kankri's shoulders or down his back and Mituna's front, some down his front where Mituna's hands felt the resulting wetness flow down and then soak into Kankri's underwear, as well as his own. And with a small squeal Meulin started to piss too, apparently squatting on the table behind them so her stream rained down on the other side of their faces that Porrim wasn't getting. 

"Eeeeee OMG guys we're all peeing on them!" Meulin's voice piped up loudly from atop the table. And she was certainly right - between what he could feel on his own body and what his hand running across Kankri's chest found, there were indeed six streams of warm liquid spraying across their skin. With that much pee flowing around it barely took any time at all before it felt like both of them were soaked. It also didn't take long for the smell to seem like it had pervaded the air, though fortunately it wasn't particularly strong, and given Mituna's fetishes it was hardly something he minded anyway. "Oh. My. God. Kankri, how does it feel for you? Mew have to tell us all of the deets!" Meulin squealed down from above once again. From how excitedly Kankri was kissing and humping against his hand, Mituna had a guess as to what the answer was, and he quickly pulled back from his partner's mouth to see if Kankri was going to be truthful. 

"It is, um, well, quite nice," Kankri said in a quiet voice, "Surprisingly and delightfully warm." He swallowed heavily and paused for a moment, and Mituna nestled his chin against Kankri's shoulder with a giggle. He ran both of his hands around Kankri's bare - and now very wet - skin, occasionally bringing one of them down to the boy's drenched underwear and grinding against his dick, earning a squirm and gasp from him each time. As the silence went on, Mituna murmured happily and tried to piece together a mental image of everyone around them. Meulin was on the table behind them, of course, and right now was aiming around the tops of their heads and drenching their hair. He could hear Damara giggling to one side, and he could tell the urine spraying against his neck and running down between his front and Kankri's back was coming from her. On the other side the particularly thick stream onto Kankri's shoulder was coming from someone he was pretty sure was Meenah. So that left Latula, Aranea, and Porrim for the three streams that seemed to be tracing around Kankri's front. 

"Hellz yeah it is!" Latula said enthusiastically. "Piss is like that, babe. And it's pretty fun getting to hose you down like this. And Tuna too, of course," she said, sending a quick spritz against her matesprit's cheek and earning a delighted chuckle. "But what Meuz was asking is, how hella turned on are you here?" 

"Oh, um, well, I... I suppose I am quite aroused, yes," Kankri said, sounding a bit embarrassed, but nonetheless rocking himself against the hand Mituna had slid down to his crotch again. "I feel like I should apologize for involving you all in such a truly shameful act, but, since we've begun and you have seen my undignified desires I would ask that you continue." 

"Pfft. Ya got nofin to worry about there, Kanks. I gotta take a glubbing whale of a piss here and you two are gonna get every last drop of it. Like, where else would be a more fun place to piss than all over you silly buoys?" Meenah said, sounding like she was rolling her eyes under her goggles. The location of her voice confirmed to Mituna that he was right in guessing which stream of urine was coming from her. 

"Am I supposed to infer you wouldn't prefer to relieve yourself on my rumblespheres? I would be heartbroken," Aranea's voice popped up, sounding like she as feigning disappointment. Her sad moan quickly turned to a chuckle, and she continued, "I must concur it is quite enjoyable to empty my bladder on these two, though. It was a delightful surprise to hear that Kankri would be interested." 

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're my fave potty, Serks, you know that. But as much as I love ya it's just fun ta piss on other people too sometimes," Meenah replied.

"You... you're actually enjoying this? And would do such things with each other?" Kankri spoke up again, sounding genuinely surprised and more than a little in awe. "And it's not just... Indulging my strange desires out of pity, or potentially just to gawk at my shame? That's... perhaps less problematic than I was originally thinking." 

"O. M. G. Kankri, Kankri, Kankri!" Meulin's voice piped up from behind them again - Mituna wasn't sure how she would have known what Kankri just said, but perhaps someone had relayed it along in sign language. "Purretty much efurryone is into piss! How did you nefur notice? Sheesh, mew should have actually read some of my NSFW furriendfictions when I showed them to you, I could have told you which ones were canon-compliant!" Mituna could tell how excited she was both from her volume and how her stream was bouncing up and down along his back. 

"Yes. We are all kinky fuckers. With lots of time to have piss orgies," Damara added on. "You should come to them more often." 

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should make sure he enjoys himself at this piss orgy first," Porrim said teasingly. "I think we're making a good first impression here. Though I am sad to say I think my bladder is about empty."

"Aww, yeah, mine too. Hehehe, I think they're pretty hella soaked though," Latula added in next. She gave a relieved sigh, and after a few moments Mituna felt two of the streams that had been flowing against Kankri's chest wane. That was followed by a few moments of hearing liquid patter against the floor. Soon after that Damara's stream also came to an end, though she seemed to lean in and let out her last few dribbles right onto Mituna's upper arm. Latula then let out another sigh before speaking up again. "Ahhh! So, Kankz, did ya enjoy me taking a hella big radpiss all over you? Along with all of these other girls doin' the same?"

"Yes, I must say I did," Kankri responded, a bit louder and less timidly than before. "And you as well, Porrim, and everyone else. I... I am still in a bit of disbelief that I actually did this." 

"That you're actually doing it, Kankri! Three of us are still peeing on you! And I'm purrsonally furry much enjoying using your head as a litterbox," Meulin's voice came down from above with a laugh, and she was indeed continuing to let out a warm shower across the tops of their heads. Mituna giggled delightedly thinking about that a little more, wondering if his hair would glisten a little green in the light. One of his hands was still on Kankri's crotch, allowing the boy to hump his dick against it, and the other was cupped against Kankri's chest right where Aranea's stream was hitting. Soon enough, though, that stream died off too. "Eeeeee! So that means I'm the last one! Besides Meenah of course." 

"Yep, congrats on second place in the pissin' contest, Meumix. I've still got plenty left in the tank," Meenah sounded amused and proud of herself. And sure enough, the rain of pee that Meulin was letting out from above tapered off after not too much longer, while Meenah's stream was still spraying against Kankri's neck and Mituna's shoulder as strong as ever. "Ahhh... Now let a seadweller show ya guys how it's done." 

"Heheheh, seadweller more like peedweller," Mituna giggled to himself, leaning in closer to where Meenah's stream was landing to bask in the remaining part of the shower they were getting. He also ran his hands across the ground below, gasping delightedly at finding just how big of a puddle his six friends had made under him. 

"Uh, what? Peedweller sounds a bit silly to be sayin' to the girl who's currently pissin' on you because you reely like it. Wouldn't that make you the peedweller here?" Meenah replied, sounding slightly irked but mostly bemused. "Yer as inscrutable as ever, Tuna." 

"Oh, well," Aranea's voice came up again, speaking in a teasing tone and sounding like she was right up next to Meenah now. "Given how big your bladder is and how often you seem to empty it, after you've been in any sort of pool for a little while one might not be too far off with calling you a peedweller." 

"Pff, like you're one to talk. What, just 'cause your hot tub ended up slightly pink that one time?" Meenah responded, then planted an audible kiss on her matesprit. "Anyway I'm shocked that's like, the first thing he's said this whole time. Usually Tuna can't stop being a pottymouth when someone's pissin' all over him."

"Yeah but this time we have Kankri and holy shit! Fucking incredible!" Mituna burst out excitedly. "Like, holy shit bro, isn't this the best thing ever? Arentcha glad I arranged this all?" 

"Yes, I guess I am appreciative of that. And while I do not know if it would be proper to characterize this as the, ahem, 'best thing ever,' I have quite enjoyed it," Kankri said. "Later on I will have to meditate on the potential problematic elements of everyone's conduct here, but for the moment it has been quite lovely." 

"Oh, like glubbing hell you're gonna get on our cases for pissin' on you to indulge your kinks," Meenah said sarcastically, aiming a bit higher and splashing her still-flowing stream across Kankri and Mituna's faces. "Like, sea-riously, just stop being a tightass and have some fun." 

"I do think getting laid will help him in that regard," Porrim said with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, do you intend to let us fuck you, Kankri? I was told you would be receptive to such things with someone who pissed on you, which now all of us have." 

Kankri gave a heavy gulp. "Yes, while I do not believe it is an activity to engage in lightly, this seems like a worthy set of circumstances. So... if you wish to assist me in ending my vow of celibacy, Porrim, I suppose I would be willing." 

"With pleasure," Porrim replied with an excited giggle. Right around then Meenah's stream finally died down, and with a grunt she sprayed a last few spurts against Kankri's chest then gave a large sigh of relief. Porrim then spoke up again. "Well, I suppose our first activity is done, then. So, Kankri, shall we go over to the couch to do what you just said?" Apparently she'd reached down to grab his hand and help him stand up, since Mituna felt his friend's body pull up off of his lap. 

"Oh fuck yeah! So can I take off my blindfold now to watch?" Mituna reached up to his face excitedly. But someone grabbed his hands and pulled them away, and he stood up to follow where he was being pulled. Flailing around a little, he found his hands brushing against Meenah's hair and body, and one of them quickly made its way down to her bikini-clad butt as she pulled him along. "Eheheh hot." 

"Yeah, Tuna, I know my ass is hot and you like to grab it," Meenah said, pausing for a moment to shake her rear before tugging him along further. "Dunno why I put up with you sometimes. And anyway, nope, ya two gotta keep your blindfolds on until you finish your end of the deal. You promised to lick all of our nooks, remember?" 

"Ooh, yeah, right!" Mituna squealed giddily at being reminded of the other part of the arrangement he'd made. "Kankri holy shit did you hear that? We get to eat out a bunch of our sexy friends!" 

"Um," Kankri's voice popped up, "I believe it is quite problematic of you to have volunteered me to perform oral sex without my consent." 

"Pff, no I didn't, I volunteered us! I'm happy to suck six fucking nooks in a row if you want! But then you'll hafta stay blindfolded for longer. And not get any cute girl's crotches in your face, heheheh," Mituna said, pumping his fist and licking his lips excitedly. 

"Hmm." Kankri paused. "Well. In that case I suppose I might try, and see if I like it." His voice was quiet but that didn't do much to hide how eager he sounded about the idea. "After all, one may consider it to be valuable to try new things and gain unfamiliar experiences - hey, what are you doing with my underwear?"

"Removing it, Kankri. So that I can sit you down on the couch and fuck you, while you try out all of that nook-licking you were talking about," Porrim replied delightedly. "I think you'll quite enjoy it." 

"Heheheh I bet so!" Mituna added, as Meenah came to a stop and guided him to stand still as well. Another pair of hands then grabbed at the waistband of his drenched boxers and started to remove them. Mituna felt around once again, grabbing at a pair of glasses and then a horn, before reaching lower and getting a palmful of a breast covered by some sort of thin, lacy fabric. "Heheh, Aranea has some sexy lingerie on. And nice boobs to grab." 

"Yes, yes I do!" Aranea sounded quite amused as she pulled the boxers down to the ground and then stood up again, pushing her body against Mituna's side and letting him feel up and down her back - her top was some sort of frilly garment that draped down over her chest and back but didn't quite make it to her waist, and she felt completely naked below there. "I believe you will quite appreciate getting to view what I'm wearing, as well as everyone else's outfits. Once you finish your share of the oral sex and we continue on with the rest of the orgy, of course." 

"I mean, he betta not just stop after we take off the blindfolds. I mean half the reason we invite this buoy to these things is his tongue, isn't it?" Meenah said with a chuckle. She put her hands on Mituna's chest, guiding him backwards and then giving him a shove so that he plopped down onto a spot on a couch right behind him. Kankri was placed next to him a moment later, and batted away Mituna's hands when he reached over to feel at him. 

"Oh, fuck yeah! I'll eat out everyone always all of the time!" Mituna grinned proudly. "So who wants to ride my face first? And who wants to try Kankri?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So who wants to ride my face first? And who wants to try Kankri?"

"Whale, I'm gonna clam that for the two of us," Meenah's voice piped back up. "Since my gillfrond's been makin' bedroom eyes at me for the last couple minutes, apparently she's a huge perv that was reely turned on by pissin' on these buoys. So we'll get our turns done then I'm gonna take Aranea over to the other couch and fork her reel good. Babe, whose mouth do ya wanna fuck?" 

"Aww, always the romantic one, Meenah!" Aranea said with a laugh, which was then followed by the sounds of her giving her girlfriend's rear a playful smack and Meenah's small yelp in reaction. "I think I'll take Kankri. After having so many lengthy and invigorating debates with him, it only seems appropriate to engage his mouth in some other, ahem, invigorating activities." The source of her voice moved upwards, as she apparently began to climb onto the couch. 

"Serks, I think yer the only person ever who'd say that sorta thing. But whatebber," Meenah replied as she climbed onto the couch as well - she'd stepped onto the cushion between Mituna's legs, so he certainly feel where she was moving to.

"I have to ask, is that really the appropriate reaction to your matesprit making bedroom eyes at you? To have other people get both of you off before you go to do anything together?" Porrim's voice interjected with an amused tone. 

"It's an orgy, gill, there's nofin wrong with doin' it this way. And anyway you've banged Aranea, you know how insatiable she is," Meenah said, her voice now coming from above as she planted her feet to either side of where Mituna was sitting and he could feel her body pushing in close. "Whale, Tuna, it's you and me I guess. So do yer thing with my nook and your tongue. And make sure to think plenty about how I just took a shell of a leak all over you from right there." 

"Hellll fucking yes! God it was so hot," Mituna said excitedly, leaning forward and finding that his nose bumped right against the fabric of Meenah's bikini. He planted a few kisses on the garment and on the bare skin of her thighs next to it, then slumped back against the couch cushion a little to get his mouth in the perfect position. Meenah leaned forward and adjusted her swimsuit bottom, and a moment later Mituna found that the crotch of the bikini had been pulled aside and her bare nook was pushing against his mouth. He gave a squeal of excitement and quickly got to work feeling around her folds with his lips and tongue, reaching his hands to grab onto her butt and fiddle with the swimsuit under his fingers. 

Meenah gave an approving groan, and put her hand on the back of Mituna's head as he got into the swing of giving her some enthusiastic oral sex. And meanwhile, he paid attention to the sounds coming from next to him, with Aranea having shifted around and now with Kankri making various small moans of interest and delight. Aranea's voice soon spoke up again. "Kankri, I must say I'm honored to have my nook be the first one you've had the pleasure to explore with your tongue, and I'm delighted that you seem to be enjoying it! Once you've become sufficiently acquainted with it, though, I would suggest proceeding with a bit more vigor."

"Hah!" Meenah said with a curt laugh. "Yeah, Kankri, Aranea's nook ain't gonna fuck itself, ya gotta work at it. Maybe later I can teach ya some tricks to make her squeal, but for now just goddamn make out with that spiderpuss like there's no tomorrow. Yer friend's got the right idea down here," she said, patting the back of Mituna's head. He would have beamed widely at that compliment if his face weren't buried in the girl's crotch, so instead Mituna just pushed his lips against some spots he knew were especially sensitive and sucked at Meenah's folds there. 

"Yes, that is good advice, which I can tell you Meenah is speaking from experience!" Aranea replied, just a bit smugly. "It is understandable to go more slowly and inquisitively when it's your first time. But your recent increase in speed is much appreciated... Mmmmmmmm," she paused to give a deep sigh, then some moans of approval. "Ooh, just a little bit higher is a good spot... Yes, there! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Aranea gave a long, low groan as Kankri apparently focused on just the right spot for a little longer.

Porrim laughed loudly from around where Aranea's crotch was. "Well, sounds like you're learning quickly, Kankri. It's always good to pay attention to the reactions of the lovely lady you're eating out, and find what the best ways to pleasure her are." She then paused a moment, giving a small grunt as she shifted her body. "Now, I believe the plan was for me to fuck you. Perhaps this will inspire you to be even more enthusiastic with Aranea's nook, hmm?" 

Mituna then heard a surprised but receptive-sounding gasp from Kankri, and it wasn't hard to deduce that Porrim must have slid herself onto the boy's dick. Sure enough, when he felt over to that side Mituna's hands hit upon Porrim's thigh and rear end in the appropriate place over Kankri, rocking back and forth gently. And fortunately she didn't seem to mind Mituna's touching - in fact, Porrim just giggled and put her hand over his, guiding it over her bare body a little and eventually bringing it up to her breast, where he found Kankri's hand was already firmly planted. 

Just then, someone plopped down with their legs straddling Mituna's and their bottom landing on his lap. He quickly reached both of his hands over to feel the newly-appeared figure, and upon finding a hairpin holding together a bun at the back of her head he concluded it was Damara. Sure enough, the girl spoke up just about then. "Lucky you. You get to be fucked by a beautiful sexy girl. Even if you are eating out a gross fish bitch." With that Damara slid forward, her pantie sliding against Mituna's dick, and then she proceeded to pull them aside to mount him. Mituna happily rocked his hips to thrust inside of the girl, giving an excited fistpump before reaching out to run his hands over Damara's body. The girl was wearing a nice silky pair of panties and a similarly-silky bra, which of course were where his hands lingered the most. 

"Aww, shell no, water you doing back there, basshole?" Meenah sounded less than happy with this new arrangement, and Mituna could feel her rotate her body a little bit as he continued to eat her out, as she probably went to look down at the girl fucking him behind her. "Whale, if ya wanna screw Tuna then go for it I guess, just don't try any funny business." 

"Yes, I am going for it already. Porrim asked me to, and to use my time powers to synchronize our orgasms. So that these boys don't come too soon because we turned them on by pissing on them. Don't worry, I'm not messing with you, just with Porrim and me and Kankri and Mituna," Damara said, patting at Mituna's belly as she rocked up and down on him. He murmured as he pondered what she said - he was hardly going to object to getting to fuck her for longer, especially since her time magics didn't make things feel any less intense or amazing. Mituna happily thrust into Damara to signal his approval, prompting her to giggle and grind back a bit harder. She then pushed forward a bit, doing something that elicited a growl from Meenah. "And does groping your boobs count as funny business. Since I am doing that even if they are unimpressive. They are a good place to piss though."

"Ugh, fuck off," Meenah grumbled as she shifted around again, and Mituna couldn't help but reach up to feel what was happening on her chest - Damara's hands were firmly clamped to her breasts, slid underneath her bikini top, and Meenah seemed intent on trying to pull them away. But when Mituna's hand wiggled its way in too, and also another one - probably Porrim's, though Mituna couldn't tell for sure - she gave a defeated groan. "Fine, whatebber. Feel me up if ya like, all of you. Damara, I'm gonna take a huge piss on your face and boobs later though."

"Girls, girls, calm down with the black flirting. You can hatefuck later, but for now at least let Mituna enjoy himself, I'm sure he's delighted to be in the middle between the two of you," Porrim piped up again, sounding amused at the situation. Mituna gave her a thumbs-up, and he could feel her reach over and pat him on the head. 

"Shore, whatever. Yer doin' a good job down there by the way, Tuna. Lookin' forward to coming all over your coddamn face," Meenah said, reaching down to run her hand through his hair. He grinned at the validation, even with his face buried in her crotch, and gave a few particularly forceful licks in acknowledgement. Though, he could certainly tell on his own that Meenah was enjoying what he was doing - she'd gotten quite a bit wetter and more aroused as he'd gone along, and her breathing had started to get heavier above.

"That's wonderful to hear, Meenah! Kankri is also doing quite well, especially for his first time at this. Kankri, dear, now would be a good time to focus more on my inner folds and up towards my clitoris. Yes, just like that, perfect," Aranea said, sounding quite satisfied herself. Mituna couldn't help but giggle at the idea that Aranea was saying that to Kankri, of all people, and he was following along with what she asked - and apparently doing a good job at it, going by the moans Aranea was making before she spoke up again. "Anyway, while Meenah might object to everyone fondling her boobs, I would be delighted if you all wanted to do that to me instead! Especially with my lovely new lingerie covering them."

"Aw, tanks Serks, glad that ya can make use of all of these handsy fuckers," Meenah said with a laugh. Mituna had happily reached his over from Meenah's chest to Aranea's upon her invitation, and it seemed like everyone else had too. Everyone's fingers seemed to mingle around atop each other, pushing and feeling at Aranea's breasts, and she gave a satisfied sigh as she ran her own hands over top of them. Meenah laughed again, then shifted to the side and planted an audible smooch on Aranea's cheek. "Heh, I bet yer disappointed you don't have eight of us to feel you up, ya perv."

"Oh, I'm perfectly happy with this! And I might note that there are eight hands against my breasts right now if you count my own, which is quite perfect. As is the fact that our orgy contains exactly eight participants," Aranea said, wiggling her chest against Mituna's touch and all of the others. She then sighed happily. "Say, Meenah, would you like to make out while we get our nooks licked?"

"Shell yeah, I'm always down for some kisses," Meenah said, and the two girls shifted their bodies a little and began to snog. Porrim and Damara laughed and gave each other a high-five, then both seemed to settle into a rhythm with the fucking they were doing. There were still plenty of sounds despite the lull in the conversation, of course - everyone's bodies moving and pushing against each other, Aranea and Meenah sloppily kissing each other, and Mituna and Kankri sloppily kissing their nooks. And of course there were lots of small gasps and moans of pleasure, and some heavy breathing too, as everyone seemed content to work towards their climaxes. 

As the fucking went on, Aranea gave a few further instructions of Kankri, though that was partially muffled by Meenah's mouth. Mituna was starting to feel close, and given what Damara had said he guessed she would be too, so he reached the hand that had been resting on her chest down to her crotch and began to tease at her clit as they thrust against each other. And he slid his other hand down from Aranea's chest to Porrim's and then to her crotch, feeling around at the girl's vulva as she rocked up and down on Kankri's dick. She seemed receptive to his touch and appreciative of him lending a hand, so Mituna kept up doing that. He took a moment to bask in the fact that he was getting to play with three girls' clits at once, one in each hand and one with his tongue - god, arranging this orgy had been his best idea ever.

All the while, Mituna had been licking and kissing and sucking at every bit of Meenah's vulva, and his enthusiasm had been having the desired effect since she was practically dripping by now, and rocking against his face with some needy grunts. And the extra attention he had started giving to her clit paid off, since a few moments later she gave a loud, low groan and Mituna could feel a rush of wetness as she came. "Fuck... Cod, Tuna, that was great... Mmmph..." Her cries of pleasure were muffled by the fact that she was apparently still snogging Aranea, but Mituna could hear them plenty well as he eagerly lapped up her fluids and continued licking and kissing around her vulva.

And Meenah hadn't even quite finished her orgasm before Mituna felt himself reach the edge, and then after a moment of teetering there he started to climax, spurting his cum inside of Damara. And thanks to her time powers, that was accompanied by a chorus of moans as she came simultaneously, as did Porrim and Kankri next to them. Damara's wetness gushed along Mitunas dick as she continued to hump him, their combined fluids pooling on what Mituna assumed were towels covering the couch below them. And with the hand against Porrim's crotch, he could feel the same thing happening for her and Kankri.

"Fuuuuuck holy god that was great!" Mituna shouted out at towards the end of his orgasm, having continued gently licking Meenah's nook until she gently pushed him back as she shifted to the afterglow of the orgasm he'd given her. 

"Yes, you can say that again. I'd say Kankri is quite a nice lay, in fact," Porrim responded, breathing heavily as she started to come down from her own orgasm. "Did you hear that, Kanny? We should do this again sometime." 

"Mhmm. Oh, but does that make me the only one not to have come yet? Well, no worries, Kankri has me quite close. If you could just suck on my clit a little..." Aranea spoke up from above, then gave a needy groan. "Oh, and if everyone else would want to fondle me, that would be... lovely..." 

Mituna was more than happy to reach one hand out to grope at Aranea's butt and the other to her chest, and he bumped against several other hands feeling around as well. Aranea gave a sequence of happy and increasingly-lustful moans, followed by a loud gasp and a squeal as she came. This led to Kankri coughing, apparently taken by surprise by the gush of Aranea's fluids, but from what Mituna could hear it seemed like he got back to eating her out quickly. 

Eventually Aranea sighed and her body seemed to relax and stop moving against where Mituna was continuing to fondle her. "Oh... oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, that was quite lovely. Thank you, Kankri, you did a wonderful job, especially for one's first time," she said, sounding quite pleased with herself, then took a step backwards. She giggled a bit, and added, "Oh dear, I think you could use a towel for your face. Here." 

Kankri murmured, apparently wiping himself dry, before replying, "Thank you. And... thank you for that. That was quite enjoyable, I must say." 

"Wonderful! Well, I think it's time for me to go off and be 'forked' by Meenah, so I will leave you to the next lovely lady who wants to push her crotch against your face," Aranea said. Mituna could feel the couch shift a little as she jumped off, apparently into Meenah's waiting arms. 

"Yes. That would be me," Damara announced. She had still been kneeling over Mituna's crotch, and he'd been happy to engage in some post-sex cuddling and fondling with her after Meenah had moved away, but now she pushed herself up, pausing to give Mituna one last kiss on his forehead before getting on her feet and stepping over towards Kankri. 

But it was only a moment later that Damara's presence kneeling over Mituna was replaced by someone else's, and his groping around quickly recognized it to be Porrim's naked body. The girl chuckled and took his hands and placed them on her hips. "And I suppose that leaves my crotch to go against your face, dear. I trust you won't object to that arrangement?" She spoke teasingly, then shifted forward, and to Mituna's delight he soon found her chest pressing against his face. He happily nuzzled in against her breasts, and Porrim wrapped her arms around his back to hold him close. "I suppose I should have given you a towel to wipe your face too. But oh well, Meenah's fluids are hardly the worst thing I'm going to get on my chest today." 

A moment later Porrim pulled back, pushing off of Mituna. He couldn't help but give a small disappointed murmur, but wasn't going to complain too much since he knew what she was intending to do next. Sure enough, the girl stood up and straddled him, then took a few steps closer and leaned in until her crotch just bumped against his nose. Mituna gave a delighted laugh and began to plant kisses around Porrim's pubic mound and inner thighs, before giving a long lick up the length of her labia. Porrim shuddered and ran her hand through Mituna's hair, and he continued to kiss and lick around, occasionally on her labia but for the moment focusing more on the area around it - after all, he'd just gotten laid, so Mituna felt sort like taking his time to explore with his mouth and savor what he was doing. And she'd just gotten laid, so Porrim wasn't exactly humping at his face needily, at least not yet. 

"Mmm, such a good boy. At least some of the time. You always make a good place for a girl to relieve herself, though," Porrim said with a chuckle, playing around with Mituna's hair and his horns as he continued to teasingly kiss and suck at the skin surrounding her vulva. Soon enough, though, he had nestled in a little closer against her crotch and was starting to focus his licking at the folds of her labia. Porrim sighed, shifting her position slightly so her legs were slightly farther apart and her body was pressing down a little on Mituna's face. "Ahh... Well, Mituna, do what you do best." 

That was a request that Mituna was more than willing to follow, and he pushed himself in closer between Porrim's thighs and put his hands on her hips to brace himself in place. He quickly settled into a rhythm, kissing around and dragging his lips along her vulva that was already coated in slick fluids, and gently sucking at the folds of her labia as he traced his tongue around them. Porrim moaned softly, continuing to affectionately run her hands through his hair and gently hold him against her. God, eating Porrim out was always such an amazingly hot experience. And _god_ , Mituna just couldn't get over the fact that she'd just fucked Kankri - and pissed on Kankri, for that matter - and that made everything so much hotter. And given the noises Porrim was making and the way she was starting to rock her hips along with his licking, Mituna had a hunch that she was also very much enjoying thoughts of what she'd just done. 

Things continued smoothly and fairly quietly as Mituna worked his form of congratulations to Porrim for having done the deed with Kankri - a high-five would be more customary, certainly, but he was sure that this way was much more satisfying and would be greatly appreciated. Porrim was moaning and sighing softly above, sounding like she was enjoying the experience exactly as one would expect from someone still basking in the glow of a previous orgasm. Next to him, Mituna could hear Damara making similar noises as she rode Kankri's tongue, and occasionally offering curt instructions for what he should be doing. And elsewhere in the room, Mituna couldn't make out anything specific Aranea and Meenah were saying, but he could tell they were having some fun on another couch. On the other hand he could quite clearly tell what Meulin was saying to Latula across the room even as she kept her voice relatively hushed, though he couldn't really figure out what those two were actually doing together - but he was happy to let his mind cook up plenty of sexy possibilities there.

"Mmph. God. Yes. Kankri I'm getting close. To coming on your face," Damara's loud voice boomed out, breaking the spell of relative quiet after a few more minutes. Mituna couldn't help but laugh a little at that mental image a little even as he continued to kiss and lick and suck at Porrim's vulva. Actually, Damara's declaration perked him up a little and egged him on to go harder, if things were getting that far along. He wasn't quite sure how close Porrim would have been, but given how wet she was and how she was moving against his face at the moment, Mituna could tell she was more than ready for a push towards the finish. 

Sure enough, soon Porrim was groaning and eagerly rocking against Mituna's face, both of her hands against the back of his head. He'd reached one of his hands up to fondle her chest and play with one of her nipples, which he knew she always seemed to enjoy. But it was still Damara who cried out in pleasure first as she came, groaning loudly from the next seat over. This time Kankri seemed prepared for the resulting gush of fluids, since the only noises continued to be the girl above him gasping and moaning. 

And by the time Damara had quieted down, Porrim was the one starting to whimper and breathe heavily as she ground her crotch down on Mituna's face while he focused his lips and tongue around her clit. "Oh... God, Mituna..." With that she gave a long, low groan and a gush of wetness gushed out of her, which Mituna eagerly slurped down. He continued to lick and suck at her vulva as she moaned and rocked against his face, until her body relaxed and she sighed contentedly. A few moments later she took a few small steps back, away from his face. "Mmm, that was lovely. Thank you, Mituna." 

"Yes. It was for me too. Thank you to Kankri too," Damara spoke up. "Now. Let us go make out. And also drink more soda to piss out on these boys later." 

Porrim chuckled. "Yes, let's." With that she hopped down off of the couch, and the two of them headed away. 

Mituna was about to say something to Kankri when another nearby voice piped up instead. "Eeeeee oh emm eff gee! Catula that means it's our turn now!" Meulin's squealing was a tiny bit grating, but Mituna really didn't mind it - especially knowing what she was excited about. 

"Heheh, hellz yeah!" Latula's voice replied, sounding plenty enthusiastic herself as she moved near to the couch. Mituna smiled as he listened to his matesprit climb up onto the next cushion over. "Hey Kankz. So, I hear you're pretty good at licking nooks here? Since I've kinda hella liked thinking about you licking mine for a while." 

"Um. Wow. And, yes, I guess apparently I am?" Kankri replied, sounding quite surprised. "And yes. I may have spent some time thinking about doing that for you. And... also about you urinating on me like you did earlier." 

"Fuck yeah! Eat me out, babez!" Latula said excitedly. From the surprised-sounding gasp coming from below her, followed by some kissing sounds, she had apparently just pushed her crotch up to to Kankri's face. Mituna laughed excitedly thinking about that, but contained his urge to rip off his blindfold to get to watch.

"Oh. My. God!" Meulin blurted out, then made a high-pitch squeal as she climbed onto the couch around Mituna's legs. "Eeeeeeeeee Latula-slash-Kankri is one of my fafurite ships and it's becoming canon, efurrything is so pawesome!" She then paused for a moment, before patting Mituna's head and adding, "But of course Latula-slash-Mituna is the one true oh tee pee!"

"Fuck yeah it's so amazing Kankri's tonguefucking Latula like, holy shiiiit," Mituna blurted out, doing his best at repeating what he'd said in sign language - he wasn't the best at it but he had made sure to pick up all of the things he needed to talk about lewd friendfics with Meulin. "Eheheh, but another good ship is my tongue and your nook!" He followed that up with a gesture with his fingers and tongue that didn't really count as sign language, but certainly got his point across.

"Yessssss, I love that one too! I think we absolutely pawsitively need to make that even more canon that it already was befur," Meulin said, and from her tone of voice Mituna could imagine the exact way she was suggestively waggling her eyebrows. She then took a step forward, just in front of Mituna's face, and he excitedly leaned in to kiss and feel at her - he found she was wearing some lingerie, a lacy pair of panties and a camisole that felt like it made a matching set. "OMG please furreaking make out with my pussy like paradox space depended on it!"

Mituna certainly wasn't going to turn down a solicitation to do _that_ , and after Meulin had guided his hands to tug her panties down to her knees he dived in, pushing his face against her crotch and starting to lick and kiss with gusto. She gave a loud shout of excitement, followed by an enthusiastic moan as she began to rock against his face. Mituna was delighted to find how aroused she already was, his tongue gliding over the wetness covering her labia. He'd have to ask Latula later what sort of fun foreplay she and Meulin had been doing while waiting their turns. Or maybe he wouldn't ask, and just let his imagination have fun with the possibilities.

Like always, Meulin was quite loud as Mituna went down on her, letting out squeals and screams and moans and gasps - and when she wasn't making noises like that, she was announcing excitedly how turned on she was and how good this felt and what naughty thoughts were coming across her mind. All of that just delighted Mituna, who was happy to channel his excitement into grinding his tongue and lips against her vulva and pushing at all of the places he knew were the most sensitive. Mituna was pretty sure she wasn't _this_ loud with most other partners, but he loved it, and he knew Meulin also loved getting to not having to modulate her volume at all. 

This time, though, Mituna did keep his ear out for something else besides all of the way Meulin was vocalizing her appreciation for his tongue - he listened carefully for familiar sounds from his matesprit as Kankri ate her out. And sure enough, Latula was groaning and gasping and sighing in all of the ways Mituna knew and loved, and he was delighted to hear that she seemed to be enjoying herself on Kankri's face so much. God, they were going to have _so much_ exciting stuff to talk about in bed tonight, though Mituna was hardly thinking much about anything farther ahead than the rest of the orgy here. 

"Purrrrrrr, oh em eff gee Mituna this is so furreaking amazing I love your tongue so much and want to fuck your face so hard! And ooh, wouldn't it be so hot if I had to pee again and got to just go to the litterbox all ofur you right here and now while we fucked?" Meulin's words were getting more spread out now, her excited sentences interspersed with heavy panting and groaning as she ground herself against Mituna's face. He hadn't expected her to get this worked up this quickly, but it felt like she was almost... "Eeeeeeee oh my god Mituna don't even stop licking my clit I'm going to commmmmmmmmmme!" 

Following her request, Mituna focused his attention on kissing at the area around Meulin's clit and curled his tongue as he rubbed and flicked it against the sensitive nub. That worked just fine, since a moment later the girl came with an impressively loud screech, humping against Mituna's mouth as she yelled out various short exclamations of bliss and appreciation. Mituna kept licking and sucking, swallowing down the wetness gushing onto his lips, and basking in the fact that his face was pressed up against the vulva of yet another one of his friends who he'd just brought to a climax. 

Finally Meulin's squeals died down, and her rutting against Mituna's face calmed. She sighed happily and purred, continuing to hold his head tightly in place, which Mituna didn't mind at all as he continued to kiss and lick around her crotch and thighs. And with her quieting down, he could hear Latula once again, and to his delight he could immediately tell from her gasps and whines that she was in the middle of an orgasm of her own, and a really good one at that.

"Daaaaaaamn," Latula sighed a few moments later, after her climax had waned and her heavy breathing had quieted. "Heh, I'm not as much of a screamer as Meuz over here but I think mine felt as good as it sounded like hers did. Thanks, Kankz," she said, chuckling at her unintentional rhyming. 

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed it... quite a lot," Kankri said, sounding almost as satisfied as the girl above him did. "Wow. I have to say I am quite turned on, even after what Porrim and I just did."

"Eeeeee oh em gee Kankri, do you want to fuck? Just like our Alternian selves did? That would be just so purrfect!" Meulin squealed out excitedly. Mituna wasn't sure if Kankri had been signing up to her or if she'd just read his lips, or maybe if Latula had relayed what he'd been saying, but in any case Meulin had seemed to pick up on what Kankri had been saying. Mituna was still gently kissing around at her crotch, and reached to her panties, deciding to pull them back up for her. Meulin gave him an affectionate pat on his head, and she giggled delightedly when Mituna nuzzled into her crotch one last time to make sure that her wetness soaked into the fabric of her underwear. 

"I... yes, we could do that," Kankri replied, sounding quite surprised at the proposition but not particularly averse to the idea. "After all, I suppose the purpose of an orgy is to get to know everyone there in such a manner..." 

"Hellz yeah, you're getting the idea, Kankri!" Latula said enthusiastically. After a moment's pause she added, "Heh, and maybe I can do the same to Tuna, looks like he's just as eager for another round as you are." 

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me so hard Tulip!" Mituna said, pumping his fist. God, he was horny from everything that had happened here, even after having just had sex with Damara not too long ago. At an orgy like this he and Latula would usually focus on having fun with everyone else, since they had plenty of chances to do things together on their own time - but with how new and exciting the circumstances here were, and the fact that Latula had just gotten eaten out by Kankri, Mituna wanted nothing more than to share some bliss with his matesprit. And it seemed she was just as eager, since as soon as Meulin had stepped away from him Latula had plopped down onto her knees over his thighs. Mituna's hands quickly ran over her body to find what she was wearing, which apparently was a pair of shorts and nothing else. 

"Hah, oh right, I guess these two finished their part of the deal now! So they get to have their blindfolds off," Latula said with a chuckle, and a moment later Mituna felt her reaching behind his head and proceeding to remove the fabric covering his eyes. Mituna blinked a couple times as he re-adjusted to the light of the room, then quickly looked around to see what had been going on around him. Sure enough, Latula was naked except for a bright red pair of shorts. Next to them, Kankri was totally naked and still quite damp-looking, and his dick was completely erect. Meulin was kneeling over Kankri's legs and removing his blindfold too, and when it was off he proceeded to look around as well, smiling sheepishly when his eyes met Mituna's. Elsewhere in the room, Porrim was making out with Damara up against a wall, and on an adjacent couch Meenah and Aranea were nestled against each other. 

Mituna's attention was quickly brought back to the girl on his lap, though, when Latula pressed her naked chest against him and kissed at his cheek. "Heh, I betcha like what you see, babez. But I betcha'd like it better if you were looking at it with your bulge in my nook." She pushed up against him a bit more, planting some kisses on his lips which Mituna happily reciprocated. His hands gravitated towards her chest, giving her bare breasts a good fondle before he slid them lower, down to the waistband of her shorts, which he pulled down over her butt and just far enough along her thighs to expose her vulva. Latula then pushed herself over his dick, which slid inside of her easily thanks to how wet she was, and she ground back and forth a couple times with an excited giggle as Mituna kissed her neck. "Aww yeah!" 

"Um, wow," Kankri spoke softly, and both Mituna and Latula looked over to see him staring down at their crotches as they gently humped against each other. He watched for a few moments before turning his gaze down to his own dick and at Meulin's crotch perched close to it, before looking up at the girl and raising his hands to sign. "So... We can just, do that, too?" He paused for a moment to look up and down her body once again, then added, "I don't think I've ever really noticed just how attractive you are, wow." 

"Oh em gee yes of course we can!" Meulin said delightedly, before shifting herself forward and pushing her face against Kankri's for a kiss. He squirmed and gave a murmur of protest for a moment, before seeming to decide that he didn't mind the idea of making out with her, and looked like he was starting to reciprocate. Latula and Mituna watched excitedly while nuzzling against each other as they gently fucked - they had both gotten off quite recently, after all, and were on the same page about some slow sex to get themselves worked back up again. And everything they were witnessing around them was certainly going to help with that.

Meulin and Kankri continued to make out, with Meulin pushing in ever closer and holding her partner in an increasingly tight embrace. Kankri, meanwhile, was exploring around Meulin's body with his hands, first feeling around her chest and the camisole covering it, then moving down to her butt and thighs and the lacy panties she was wearing. Meulin purred happily into the kiss as he felt around her body, encouraging him to continue on. Mituna could see that Kankri had peeked one eye open after a while, attempting to look down at what he was doing and also around the room at what else was going on. And apparently something caught his attention, since he suddenly broke the kiss with a surprised jolt and motioned urgently off to the side. "Uh, over there is... wow..."

Mituna jerked his head over in the direction Kankri was indicating, which was towards the couch where Meenah and Aranea had been. They were still there, but now in a decidedly different position - Aranea sitting up straight, and Meenah standing up over her with her bikini bottom down, and a stream of urine projecting out onto her partner's chest. Meulin squealed delightedly at seeing this, leading to Meenah turning her head and waggling her eyebrows as she stuck out her tongue, and then shaking her butt back and forth. Aranea looked over as well, blushing deeply but giving a thumbs-up with the hand she wasn't using to cup Meenah's urine against her breast. It was quite a sight, though disappointingly Meenah's stream waned after a few more seconds, after which she pulled up her swimsuit and promptly plopped back down to cuddle the girl she'd just showered.

"Oh my godddd that was so hot," Meulin said with a groan, drawing Mituna's attention back to her. She'd pushed her body up against Kankri and had her chest pushed against his face, an arrangement that Kankri seemed to be enjoying. After purring happily a for a few more moments, she then suddenly pushed herself back with an excited grin. "Eeeeee Kankri you know what? I think I can pee at least a little bit now too. Which means I get to go to the litterbox through my panties onto your bulge!" 

"You get to... your... my..." Kankri stared blankly for a moment as he processed what the girl had just said. Meulin certainly wasn't hesitating to go through with things, though, since she'd quickly slid her knees farther apart and leaned back, repositioning herself so her crotch pushed right against Kankri's erect dick. And then she gave a happy sigh, which Kankri quickly followed by a sharp gasp, and soon after a green-tinged wet spot appeared on the fabric of her underwear around where it was pushed against Kankri's dick. "Oh, my god... wow." 

"Daaaamn, girl, that's so hot," Latula said under her breath, not that Meulin would have been able to notice her saying anything. It _was_ really hot, though, and Mituna thrust into his matesprit a bit more excitedly as he watched. Latula reciprocated with some more vigorous humping of her own as the two of them watched some trickles of Meulin's urine run down the sides of Kankri's dick as the girl gently rutted against it. Kankri was gasping and moaning softly, rocking his hips and looking absolutely entranced as he watched what was going on, though his hands had found their way to Meulin's breasts and were enthusiastically fondling them. 

"Ahhh!" Meulin soon breathed a sigh of relief, then grinned widely. "Sorry I didn't really need to pee that much! But I figured you'd like that," she said, and then proceeded to reach down and slide the now-wet crotch of her panties aside. In a quick motion she slid herself down onto Kankri's penis, groaning a little as she did so and earning another loud gasp from him. "And I'm purretty sure you'd _really_ like this!" 

"Mmph. Um, yes, yes, I do," Kankri said, whining a little under his breath as he rocked against Meulin's humping. "That was... absolutely incredible to feel, and to watch. Thank you." He then paused for a moment to reach one arm around her back, pulling her in a bit closer and letting his hand slide down to her butt. "I suppose our Alternian selves did have some good ideas of this nature." 

"Oh. My. God. Did they efur! Kankri I can tell mew all about the naughty things they did together and purrhaps we can try some of them!" Meulin said gleefully, giggling as she pumped herself up and down along Kankri's dick. "Ooh! And also I can give mew the panties I just peed through. Since I heard you liked that when Catula did it the other day." She winked. 

"I... would not be opposed to such a gift," Kankri replied. "It would be a nice souvenir of this unexpected but delightful encounter." He paused for a moment again, moaning as he thrust his hips and appearing a little nervous about what he wanted to add. "...And, possibly - ahem, 'pawsibly' - I might enjoy them a in a bit more... inappropriate of a way." 

"Oh hell yeah Kankri! Take those panties and sniff 'em while you jerk off! If you're not so sore from today you can't," Mituna said, laughing excitedly. "Fuck, I wanna have a pair of Meulin's panties that she's pissed in to play with, too."  
"Pfft, I betcha'd like that, Tuna. But I bet you'd like it even more if she gave _me_ a pair and I put them on for you to touch me through," Latula said with a laugh, kissing at Mituna's nose and grinding against him a little more to emphasize her enjoyment of the idea.

"Wow," Kankri said, still breathing a little heavily from fucking Meulin but having pried his hand off of her chest for long enough to sign to her what Latula and Mituna had been saying. "That sounds like a depraved and problematic idea but yet, quite tantalizing. Is... is this the sort of thing that occurs often at events such as this?" 

"Kankri. Kankri. Kankri! It most furrtainly does! It's one of the best parts," Meulin replied, clapping her hands together as she squealed delightedly again. "And wow, efurryone wants a pair of my wet panties! I better get going with mass purrduction." 

"I want one too. I'll masturbate through it next time I read your Troll Sailor Moon fics," Damara's voice popped up, and she strode over to the couch. She reached out her hands, presenting a bottle of iced tea to Meulin and a bottle of Mountain Dew to Latula. "Here is something to help with wetting yourself more. And pissing on everyone more. Since that is the point."

"Yes, yes it is," Porrim's spoke up next, stepping out from behind Damara to flaunt her naked body a bit now for Kankri and Mituna, now that they could see it. She then stepped up onto the couch, standing behind the two pairs of fucking trolls and smiling as she spread her legs and showed off her bare vulva from the spot between Latula and Meulin's heads. "And on that note, my bladder is feeling burstingly full again, thanks to a certain time witch here." 

"Funny. My bladder is also full," Damara said with a laugh, proceeding to climb up on the back of the sofa between Mituna and Kankri's heads and squatting down. "I blame a space maid." 

"I have no comment on such matters. But I hope no one minds if I relieve myself here," Porrim replied with a chuckle. She didn't wait long to see if there were any objections, since almost immediately she began to let out a flow of green urine, aiming it so it arced into Kankri's bare chest. And at almost the same time, Damara sighed from above and a stream of red-tinged liquid sprayed in from over Mituna's shoulder and right onto Latula's chest. 

"Awww hellz fucking yeah!" Latula said delightedly, letting Mituna reach up to play with her now-wet breasts. Above them, Damara and Porrim began to aim their streams back and forth between the four fucking trolls on the couch. "High-five all around, I think!" Latula raised one hand, and Mituna immediately slapped it, followed soon after by Meulin and then Kankri.


End file.
